The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for treating a substrate, and more particularly, to an apparatus for treating a substrate by using plasma.
To manufacture semiconductor devices, various processes such as a photolithography process, an etching process, an ashing process, an ion-injection process, a thin film deposition process, and a cleaning process may be performed on a substrate to form a desired pattern on the substrate. Among these processes, the etching process may be performed to remove an area selected in a layer formed on the substrate. The etching process may include a wet etching process and a dry etching process.
Here, an etching device using plasma may be used to perform the dry etching process. In general, a magnetic field may be formed within a chamber to from plasma. The magnetic field may excite a process gas provided into the chamber in a plasma state.
Plasma represents an ionized gas containing ions, electrons, and radicals. Plasma may be generated by a very high temperature, strong electric fields, or electromagnetic fields (EF). Ion particles contained in plasma collide with a substrate to perform the etching process.
The plasma does not exist in only a direct upper side of the substrate within the chamber, but is diffused in various directions. Particularly, if a large amount of plasma is diffused into an edge region within the chamber, a substrate treatment process may be deteriorated in efficiency.